The Five Stages of Grief
by The Fourth Black Sister
Summary: After Andromeda leaves her family for Ted, Bellatrix goes through the five stages of grief. After all she had lost the one true friend that she had. Please R&R. Rating may change.
1. Denial

**Denial**

Bellatrix was woken by her mother at around eight am.

"Bella, honey do you want to come with me to Kings Cross to get Andromeda and Narcissa." her mother cooed. Bellatrix moaned and rolled over. The last thing she wanted to do was get up to go see her sisters come back to annoy her. "I'll take that as I no then; oh and there's a letter here for you." Druella placed the letter on Bellatrix's nightstand, and walked out the door. Bellatrix didn't think twice about the letter, and fell back asleep.

* * *

Bellatrix woke with a start and looked at the clock on the wall. It was already eleven o'clock why weren't her parents and sisters back. She turned to her dresser, and grabbed the letter that her mother had placed there. She had to admit she was curious. After all who would send her a letter? Bellatrix sat up in bed and torn open the envelope, not even looking at the front. She unfolded the letter, and scanned the page. The letter read

Dear Bellatrix,

Right now mum and dad are probably at Kings Cross picking Cissy and I up, or at least that is what they think they are doing. Bella I won't be coming home today. I've found someone. His name is Ted, and he loves me a lot Bella. He's a muggle-born though, so I have decided to run away with him. We are going to buy a house in the countryside, and we're going to get married later this summer. I want you to be there Bella, I want you to look past the prejudice of mum and dad, and try to accept this new way of life. Please Bella I haven't asked you much over the years we've been sisters, but I'm asking you now to stay with me on this one.

Your dearest sister,

Andromeda Black

Bellatrix shook her head. This couldn't be happening. Andromeda was always so good she was the golden child of the Black family. Mum and dad had always looked at Andromeda with the most prospects. After all Bellatrix had been a disappointment from day one. She was meant to be a boy not a girl. _I have to go stop her. _Bellatrix thought to herself. She jumped out of her bed, and grabbed her black robe that was hanging on her bed post. She threw the cloak over her head, and grabbed her wand. She closed her eyes thought about Kings Cross station and platform 9 3/4, and then she apparated. Bellatrix opened her eyes to see the station around her. Only to her surprise the train was gone and all the students were already with their families. She scanned the crowd hoping to find Andy, but didn't see her sisters long auburn hair anywhere.

"Excuse me" Bellatrix shouted to a young Slytherin "have you seen Andromeda Black." The boy shook his end, and stared at Bellatrix. He wondered why such a strange woman would come up and ask him about another student. He hurried off in the other direction, and Bellatrix continued her search. She got some ugly stares as she continued around the station. After all she was only in her nightgown and a robe thrown underneath. Suddenly, Bellatrix saw Andromeda. She was holding a boys hand.

"Andy!" she shouted across the room, but it was too late, they had already apparated away. Bellatrix let a tear fall from her cheek. This couldn't be happening; Andy had always been such a good pure blood girl why had she run off with a filthy mudblood. Some people began to stare as Bellatrix began to sob. She buried her face in her hands trying to hide herself from the world. She never cried, but Andy was her sister and she couldn't bear to lose her. _This can't be happening._ She thought to herself.

"Bellatrix" a voice said from behind her. She turned to see her father and mother behind her with Narcissa. "Honey when did you get here, and have you seen Andromeda she hasn't gotten off the train yet, and Narcissa won't say a word." Bellatrix turned to her other sister whose eyes where also filled with tears. She already knew what was going on. Bellatrix loved how her parents could be so naive about things.

"Mum" Bellatrix began, but was cut off by her aunt running over to them.

"Guess what Sirius just told me!" Walburga Black shouted attracting the attention of others around her. Druella and Cygnus stared at her wondering why she was making such a spectacle. Orion, Sirius, and young Regulus all ran behind her trying to catch up.

"What is it Walburga?" Cygnus asked in an annoyed tone. His sister sometimes had a way of over exaggerating things.

"Your filthy daughter has run off!" she shouted a vein growing in her neck "with a mudblood." Cygnus' face turned a couple shades of red until it was purple. Druella let out somewhat of a cry before tears started flowing down her face. By now many people were staring, and Orion was about the only sense of reason in the family.

"Let's finish this discussion at home." he suggested grabbing Regulus' arm. The easiest way to get to 12 Grimmauld Place was by apparating, so Narcissa grabbed Bellatrix's arm to afraid to apparate with her father or mother. They would both be mad at her for not telling them earlier that Andromeda had run off. At that they all apparated to 12 Grimmauld Place. Immediately as they reached the ancient house Walburga ran up the stairs toward the old family tapestry wand in hand.

"Walburga!" Cygnus shouted with so much anger in his voice Bellatrix nearly took a step back.

"What?" she spat back at her brother.

"Let me do it I have the right." he replied drawing his wand. Suddenly, Narcissa let out a cry that was so high pitched someone with bad hearing would not have been able to hear it. Cygnus shot his youngest daughter a sharp look. Walburga continued up the stairs, and suddenly Bellatrix shot a curse at her aunt. Luckily Walburga ducked and the curse hit the wall nearly causing an old house elves head to burst into flames.

"Bellatrix Black!" Cygnus shouted and turned to his eldest daughter. "Stay out of this!"

"No!" she shouted back. "Andromeda wouldn't do this. She knows better." Cygnus' face turned back to the shade it had been at the train station, but something made Bellatrix stand her ground. She firmly believed that her sister would never run off especially with someone with such bad blood. Andromeda didn't have such bad tastes. Bellatrix nearly forgot about her aunt who remained on the stairs stunned that her niece had just shot a curse at her.

"Young lady! Your former sister is filth!" Walburga retaliated.

"Don't say that about her!" Bellatrix shouted and shot another curse at her aunt. This time Walburga wasn't quick enough and collapsed to the ground in pain. Bellatrix had used the cruciatus curse, and it wasn't very good (after all it was fairly new to her), but it was enough to overpower her aunt. Suddenly Bellatrix lost her wand as her own mother disarmed her.

"Don't, Andy wouldn't do that!" Bellatrix screamed as her father picked her up and began to carry her out of the room. The last thing Bellatrix saw as she was trying to overcome her fathers strong hold was her aunt walking to the room with the tapestry in it. Bellatrix let out a scream as she smelt the burning fabric of the tapestry. Her father threw her onto the couch of the sitting room, but all Bellatrix could thing about was one thing.

_She didn't do it._


	2. Anger

**Anger**

"Why did she do this to me?" Bellatrix asked Rodolphus. Rodolphus just lounged by the fire rather bored by Bellatrix.

"I have no idea." They were supposed to be getting to know each other better, after all in a year they would be married.

"She wouldn't that is the point Rodolphus and Aunt Walburga already burnt her off the tapestry, she's such a bitch." Rodolphus took a sip of the firewhiskey he had on the table next to him.

"Bella your sister ran off with a piece of filth and you're still going to stick up for her." Bellatrix turned to Rodolphus her black eyes piercing into his green.

"That's not the point Rodolphus it's all a mistake Andy's probably being brainwashed by the mudblood, and my fricken family is so fucking stupid they don't think before they act." She threw her glass down on the floor, and let it shatter. She was so pissed how could this be happening. The family she loved and cared about was being torn apart by a mudblood trying to brainwash her sister. Yes that was it, she was being brainwashed.

"Bella calm down everything is going to be fine." Tears started to flow into her eyes, but she held them back refusing to cry in front of Rodolphus.

"No it isn't my damn family has moved on already, and my sister is probably sitting helpless with a mudblood. I need to do something Rodolphus." Bellatrix sat back down in her seat avoiding the shards of glass that still decorated the floor. "I know, I'll ask the Dark Lord to help that way Andy could become a death eater too."

"Don't Bella I highly doubt he'll even help you, and if this is all true will your sister even want to be a death eater?" Bellatrix stood up and grabbed her coat off the rack.

"Believe me I'll make her she'll do anything for me after I save her." Without any goodbye to Rodolphus Bellatrix apparated to her master, the Dark Lord.

**Sorry about the long wait. Bella may seem a little bit OOC right now, but it will all make sense by the end of this fic. Reviews are love. **


	3. Bargaining

**Bargaining**

Bellatrix landed with a soft thud in Riddle Manor.

"Bellatrix what a pleasant surprise, why are you here?" The Dark Lord led her to a seat, but she refused and remained standing.

"My lord, I come to make a request." He stared at Bellatrix carefully she seemed awfully jittery today; it was quite odd for her.

"What is your request Bellatrix?"

"I'd like you to save my sister." The Dark Lord stared down at the floor his cold eyes transforming into rage. That was the only reason she came her was to try and save her filthy blood traitor of a sister.

"No Bellatrix! Why should I? And to think you had the nerve to show up here and ask me." Bellatrix began to step back, she had upset him, and this wasn't going to be pretty.

"Crucio!" She landed on the ground in pain. "Sometimes I wonder about you Bellatrix." The Dark Lord was taunting her now she hated this so much. "I wonder if your loyal to me, or if your loyal to some outside force." He kicked her, and she was quick to say something back.

"I'm loyal to you my lord I thought you could perhaps use my sister as a weapon." He sighed, she would never learn.

"Why on Earth would I want a blood traitor as a follower Bellatrix, use your head." He used the cruciatus curse again this time allowing it to trail on for a while longer. Bellatrix didn't scream she never did, but she eventually lost consciousness. He lifted the curse she was still of use, but she wouldn't be for a couple of days now. He summoned Rodolphus.

"Take her home now." Rodolphus just nodded to afraid to say anything, and at that Bella was taken home, done with her session of bargaining broken and nearly dead.


	4. Depression

**Depression**

After her stint with the Dark Lord Bellatrix talked to no one, and stopped doing anything. She wouldn't say a word to Rodolphus, Narcissa, or even her mother, but they all knew what was bothering her. No one knew that Andy leaving would hit her this hard, and no one ever thought her to be sympathetic towards her behavior. Finally, one day her father came up to her room.

"Bellatrix enough of this foolishness you need to step out of this room, and come visit with people." She just shook her head and her father left the room slamming the door, and breaking a picture frame on the way out. She got off the bed, and picked up the broken picture frame. It was a picture of her and Andromeda. She was fifteen and Andy was thirteen. The picture was taken at the beach when they had been on family vacation. She touched Andy's waving hand, and couldn't help but let a tear fall. If only she had known before that she would only get seventeen years with her sister she would have done it all differently. She wouldn't have been as mean, she would have given her sisters some of her toys, but the chance was over now and she could do was sit there and regret the actions she had made.

"Bella I have something for you." Narcissa entered her room, and Bellatrix just didn't care anymore she let her plop down on the bottom of the bed. "This came for you this morning." Bellatrix stared at the sealed parchment, and grabbed it from her sister. She tore it open, and revealed Andromeda's handwriting.

_Dear Bella,  
__Cissy tells me that you are having problems coping without me. I wanted to let you know Ted and I are having a great time on our honeymoon. We are on vacation in a muggle resort in the Bahamas and Ted is being such a goof. He keeps on going up to the natives and asking them were he can find some coconuts to make a bra. He's a great man Bella and I hope one day you can meet him. You need to get a hold of yourself though, locking yourself away in your room is not the answer. I know your involved with Voldemort too Bella. Get out while you have the chance please, I beg of you! That is not the right way to go Bella and you know that as much as I do. Ted says hello and I hope I can see you again sister._

_Your sister,  
__Andromeda Tonks _

Bellatrix was crying by the time she finished the letter. Narcissa left the room, and Bellatrix turned into her pillow sobbing. Her sister was nonexistent; there were only two Black sisters now. One was gone for good.


	5. Acceptance

**Acceptance**

Bellatrix walked into the meeting and got some stares from the other Death Eaters. They had heard not only that Andromeda had run away, but that Bellatrix had begged the Dark Lord to save her. She shot them back evil glares and most dropped their gaze. As soon as everyone arrived the Dark Lord began his speech. Bellatrix looked around the table and saw Antonin Dolohov staring at her, and it was too much. After the Dark Lord finished his speech she spoke up.

"My lord I'd just like to say that we should definitely target blood traitors as well they are as threatening to the cause as mudbloods themselves."

"Even your sister" Antonin snickered.

"Yes even my filthy sister." Antonin slid back into his seat surprised. Bellatrix had had a change of heart though. At her sisters letter she had come to realize that she was truly gone never to return. That was her choice though, and Bellatrix knew that now. Now that she had accepted that Andromeda had run away Andromeda would now have to accept that Bellatrix would get her revenge no matter what the cost.

**Hope you enjoyed this fic. Please leave reviews because I want to know what you thought of this as a whole. I really enjoyed writing it, and I hope you enjoyed reading it. :D**


End file.
